Final Fantasy VIII-2: The World After Sorceress Wars
by Jocyelmi
Summary: Squall busies himself with headmaster duties after the downfall of Ultimecia. After three years of being a headmaster and grappling with the reason of his existence, Edea decides to take over as headmaster and sends Squall on a life-changing SeeD mission to find Rinoa who went missing after her SeeD exam.
1. Evil is Eternal

Chapter 1: Evil is Eternal

The sorceress wars were over. Squall Leonhart and his team of SeeDs bested Ultimecia and peace returned to the world. As for Squall, he graduated as a SeeD, had his adventures, got his girl, brought world peace, and became the headmaster of Balamb Garden - a school for mercenaries.

Per usual, Squall was in the headmaster's office, handling paperwork - billings for organizations that hired SeeD services, rankings and grades of cadets, events to approve, and a mountain of miscellaneous printed matter with words and numbers that would give anyone a headache.

"_What happens after one successfully goes through all those challenges and achieved peace?_" brooded Squall silently. "_If this is what peace is, it's boring._"

He never understood the joke about becoming a villain - until now. Many SeeD cadets joked that you either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become a villain.

On many occasions, Squall was tempted to set up elaborate simulations for SeeD cadets and test them himself. But he worked too hard for the peace he had now to foolishly destroy it. He never coveted the power nor position he had now. Even though he grudgingly went about his daily activities as headmaster, he knew that the biggest challenge of having power was not to abuse it.

"_But what's the point if I can't USE it!? KILL ME ALREADY!_" Squall exclaimed out loud before slamming his fists onto the desk before him. The impact caused a few pieces of paper to fly off his desk.

Thoughts began to float around his head silently, like the papers that were drifting towards the cold marbled floor: "_I've worked so hard and got so far. I've graduated from school with the best of what I've done. I've reached the peak of my career. What now?_"

_Ding!_

The sound of the elevator heralded the arrival of Edea - wife of the ex-headmaster, Cid Kramer. After the sorceress wars ended, she began to wear the simple long black dress that she usually wore back in the days she ran an orphanage. The simplicity and elegance of her nature remained with her despite the hardships she faced.

"Good evening, Squall." said the raven-haired lady as she walked towards his desk.

"Good evening, Matron,"

"Working overtime again?"

"Just doing my duty, Ma'am."

"I believe it is not your duty to contemplate suicide," Edea pointed out gently.

"...Oh, you heard me..." Squall scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly.

Edea shook her head disapprovingly, "As usual, keeping all your worries to yourself again."

Squall sighed and rubbed his temples, "What could I do? I can't just hold random auditions for people to fill in the role of headmaster. Besides, this was what Headmaster Cid wanted me to do."

Edea chuckled, "Cid is not usually the best judge of character when he distributes responsibility. There were times when he sent kids into missions that they were not ready for. Most of them weren't as lucky as you."

"They chose the Garden life," replied Squall. "They should have seen that coming."

"We didn't create Garden to send kids to their deaths," said Edea firmly.

"THEN WHY ARE WE FIGHTING!?" yelled Squall. "I SEND KIDS WHO AREN'T OF LEGAL AGE TO DRINK OR SMOKE TO FIGHT WARS EVERY DAY!"

Noticing that he raised his voice at a woman he ought to be respecting, he shifted his eyes, and muttered an apology, "Sorry, Matron, I just…"

Edea nodded with understanding and waved it off.

"Cid and I created Garden to fight for world peace. To defend people who would not otherwise defend themselves. If you think that the end of the sorceress wars is the end of evil, you are wrong."

Squall nodded.

"I believe you have done enough paperwork throughout the past three years to understand that there are still battles being fought around the world."

Squall nodded again: "As long as humans fight to suppress others and the suppressed fight back to live, there will be chaos in the world."

Edea smiled weakly, knowing that what Squall said was true. Years of running Balamb Garden with Cid and being involved in the Sorceress Wars herself showed her that humanity had fought for years for the sake of growth. But she knew that she wasn't in the headmaster's office to discuss philosophy.

"Give yourself a mission."

"What? I'm already having enough trouble running Balamb Garden on my own and you're telling me to go run around on a mission?"

Edea frowned, "From today onwards, Squall Leonhart, you are officially demoted to Squad Leader. I will be taking over headmaster duties from here. Pick your team. You may choose any two SeeDs you wish to accompany you, regardless of their rank, salary, or current mission status. I will gather them for you."

Taken aback, Squall was at a loss for words, "But Ma'am… The Garden…"

"I've been running the Garden with Cid years before you officially began training," assured Edea. "Select your party members well."

"… What is my mission?"

"I'll let you know. Report back to me here at 1400 hours tomorrow. Have a few squad members in mind by then. You may let me know who you wish to take with you after you receive the briefing for your next mission."

Squall took awhile to absorb everything. This was a very big responsibility that Edea was relieving him of. It also held a promise of resuming a life of adventure.

"Yes, Ma'am." Squall gave Edea the SeeD's salute and headed out of the office.

Immediately, images of his friends ran through his mind. Quistis Trepe, his ex-instructor, wields a whip and blue magic; has a diplomatic charm. Zell Dincht, his fellow squad-member during his SeeD exam; a professional martial artist and a perpetual goof-ball. Selphie Tilmitt, a messenger who eventually joined his party during the SeeD exam, her weapon of choice was a nunchaku; she had specialty skills in vehicles and computers. Rinoa Heartilly, his current girlfriend, she took her SeeD exam two years ago and passed with flying colours; with her sorceress powers, Squall didn't doubt her abilities for a second. Irvine Kinneas was a professional marksman, presumably the best of all Gardens, although he already got over his phobia of executing commands under pressure, Squall still had his inhibitions of being alone in a team with him.

Nonetheless, Squall headed over to the Garden's Training Center to sharpen his skills. He couldn't wait for 1400 hours the next day.

The promise of a new challenge sounded good to him.


	2. Waltz to the Moon

**Chapter 2: Waltz to the Moon**

_Squall…_

Rinoa's voice. Her voice resonated calmly in his head. It had been awhile since he last saw Rinoa, and he missed her sorely. So he wasn't surprised about having a dream about her. He'd write to her or call her, but SeeDs don't take mobile phones with them on missions. Even if they did, numbers were changed frequently to avoid detection. Information in the wrong hands often had fatal results.

_Squall… You're in grave danger. Wake up…! Please!_

Danger? What danger could there possibly be? How much harm could a bedspread, a pillow and a blanket do?

Before Squall got his answer, colour began to fill his senses and the bedspread turned into a huge, brown monster's mouth with huge bristles. Seeing a big, yeti-like monster drooling is one thing. Being in between its teeth was another. Squall wrestled his way out of it, drew his gunblade and slashed at the monster until it stopped moving. The monster evaporated away into shadows, leaving Squall in total darkness.

Strangely, despite the dark, he could still see the texture of his black-gloved hands.

"RINOA…!?" Squall shouted out. His voice echoed around in the shadowy darkness.

The place wasn't unfamiliar to him. He was stuck in time compression before, and it was a similar feeling - being nowhere, having no one to talk to, going in circles only to head back to the same place over and over. It wasn't physically draining. In fact, his body felt weightless, like thin air - free of earthly needs like food and water. But the thought of being immortal in a place with no one but himself scared him.

He got out of time compression with Rinoa's help the other time. And he knew that getting out of it this time would require her help too. So he sat down, propped an elbow on his knee, closed his eyes, stilled his mind, and waited.

After all, the delicate voice of an angel could only be heard when everything's quiet…

"Squall," Rinoa's voice sounded more solid now. "Open your eyes, please."

He felt her hands cup around his face gently. Obeying her, he opened his eyes; slowly letting the light infuse his being. Joy was an understatement to seeing the face he longed to see the most - her dark eyes, pale complexion, black hair, her understanding smile, and her familiar blue and black attire. The familiarity of his beloved's presence put him at ease. "Where are we?"

"In your mind," replied Rinoa. Upon landing, she waved her right hand in the air and dismissed her wings. The glorious spread of white feathers behind her back vanished with a bright light. "We need you out of here now, wake up. PLEASE!"

"Don't worry, Rinoa, I'm safe," Squall assured as he took her hands in his. He looked up to face her. "I'm in Balamb Garden, in my own dorm, resting in my bed."

Rinoa rolled her eyes at Squall's naïveté. "Haven't you read history at all? Your bed is probably the most dangerous place of all, Squall Leonhart. Many men of power were assassinated in their sleep."

As Rinoa spoke, she noticed that her body was turning opaque, fading away slowly.

"Rinoa?" Squall reached out to touch Rinoa's face, but his right hand went right through her as if she were a hologram. "What's happening?"

"I don't have much time left here," Rinoa answered. "The spell placed on you is strong. But we'll be able to get you out of your head in no time. In the meantime, I'll be taking your physical body with me."

"Where?"

"To the moon."

"I must be dreaming."

"You sort of are," chuckled Rinoa. By this time, most of her body had faded away, what was left of her were wisps of light resembling traces of her features, dancing in the shadows.

"_There's an uprising, Squall._" said Rinoa's voice as she vanished entirely, leaving Squall alone in the shadows again.

"Uprising?"

"_To kill the ultimate evil._"

"Who?"

"_You._"


	3. The Call

Squall woke up in cold sweat. His dormitory phone was ringing. The green lighted numerals on his digital clock read 0300 hours. Although he wanted to rest his fatigued body and mind, staying awake was a better alternative to disturbing dreams.

He answered the phone.

"Squall Leonhart."

"Yo, Squall!" called a familiar, flamboyant male voice over the phone.

_Zell…_

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Squall grimaced as he stretched his free arm above his head to refresh himself.

"1500 hours here in Deiling City," announced Zell proudly.

_… Scumbag…_

Squall sighed, Zell could have been bearing important news, "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing." remarked Zell casually. "Matron just gave me a call, ya know? She said that you've been demoted to Squad Leader. And she told me to be on standby just in case you decide you want me with ya on the next mission."

"What's your mission status?" asked Squall.

Three years ago, he would probably have slammed the phone down on Zell for calling at such an ungodly hour. However, Squall promised Rinoa that he would work on being more sensitive to others. It was against his nature, but learning how to express himself made him feel more confident as a leader.

"On standby?" repeated Zell. "…Earth to Squall? What's with the _sexy_ voice anyways? You ok, Bro?"

"… It's 0300 hours and your call woke me up."

"WHOAAA! I'M SO SORRY, SQUALL! I DIDN'T MEAN TO, REALLY!"

Squall pulled the phone away from his ear in shock at the sudden increase of volume in Zell's voice.

"It's okay…" said Squall, slowly putting the phone back to his ear. "What missions have you been up to lately?"

"Mm… Been based in Deiling City for awhile," Zell answered casually. "Undercover as a club bouncer. Been tailing some underground mafia drug dealers. No big. Those guys have guns, but with my Guardian Forces around, they can't touch me."

Zell continued about beating up unskilled mafia cronies, filling in as DJ at the bar on occasion, and an assortment of what happened in his life for the past couple of years.

"How are the others?" asked Squall. "Have you been in contact with them?"

"Here and there… We've got a pretty big crew, ya know? Whose news do you wanna hear first?"

"Rinoa," said Squall almost immediately.

"Eh… Hers is a really long and complicated story. Can we leave that for last?"

"… Fine," Squall weighed Zell's words carefully. He was concerned about Rinoa's safety, but he needed to know where his other friends were. After some consideration, he decided to ask about his ex-instructor. "How's Quistis?"

"She's into research now. In Dr Odine's lab as a partner, researching on a serum that prevents memory loss with the use of Guardian Forces."

"How is that even possible?" bemused Squall. "GFs bind themselves with their masters by living in their memories."

Zell carried on to explain about their idea of memory implants and how it seemed far-fetched. But they were headed for breakthrough very soon. Before he could go on about the organisations that were tripping over each other to sponsor the project, Squall interrupted him.

"I see… How's Selphie?"

"Undercover as a travel journalist based in Dollet. She's using an alias now - Sophie Adams."

"_Sophie Adams_?" Squall raised an eyebrow.

"No idea where that came from, ya? She just said it would be cool living as someone else for awhile. As usual, she picked missions that involved heavy machinery and explosives. An energy tycoon's using his resources and influence to prevent a bunch of researchers from creating green energy. Soooo, yeah. She's the leader of the group who is blowing up reactors around the world."

_So Selphie. The eager terrorist._

Squall shook his head, but he couldn't help but smile.

Both men ended up reminiscing about the times they had to run away from exploding locations because of Selphie's ideas. They even entertained the idea of being casted in action movies and earning big money instead of risking their lives daily. However, they both knew their calling in life and would choose to be SeeDs no matter what.

"And Irvine?"

"Took a year off from work. Planning this _HUGE_ wedding proposal for Selphie. Lurking around Trabia, Selphie's old hometown, trying to make it really special."

"Alright. Now keep your end of the deal. Where is Rinoa?"

_Silence._

"Zell?"

He sighed over the phone, "I wish I knew, Squall. Right after her SeeD exam, she took off on her first mission - something simple like escorting some Dollet aristocrat over to Deiling City. They were on a ship. There was a huge storm summoned by a sea guardian. And Rinoa jumped into the sea to tackle it herself since her squad mates were still a little amateurish… The sea calmed and the storm cleared. But Rinoa was nowhere to be seen or heard from after that."

"RINOA'S BEEN MISSING FOR TWO YEARS!?" Exclaimed Squall. "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there. Don't go running away now."

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T!"

It wasn't usual for Squall to flare up. And he was intimidating whenever he did so. But Zell just sighed and did his best to explain.

"You think we're not worried about her? Don't you see how we've chosen our missions? I'm scouring Deiling City, hoping against hope that she might decide to come home. Quistis is in Esthar - which holds the headquarters of global terrain-scanning satellites. Irvine's around the Trabia region. And Selphie's pilots around practically everywhere in her jet whenever she could. We've been searching, Squall. Trust me. It hasn't been easy on us either."

"Why didn't any of you _tell me_?" Squall asked as he combed his light brown locks away from his face with the fingers on his left hand.

"We needed you to maintain balance in Garden." explained Zell. "And we didn't want you abusing your power to dispatch every SeeD in Garden to find her."

"You're right," sighed Squall. Weak morning sunlight was already streaming into his window. He checked his clock once more - 0900 hours.

Even though it was still far from his reporting time to Edea, he headed straight for the headmaster's office. He needed answers. And he wanted them fast.


	4. Confrontation

Even without speed enhancements from his Guardian Forces, Squall was physically trained for maximum strength and ability. On his way to the headmaster's office, his surroundings blurred and cold air whipped around his hair and face as he ran. For two years, he had holed himself up in the confines of the Garden. He felt that his environment was never going to be the same again for a long time.

It didn't take squall very long to reach the headmaster's office.

"So keen on violating SeeD orders even before your mission starts?" Edea's voice echoed in the cold, marbled office.

"Why wasn't I informed that Rinoa was missing!?" Squall stormed towards Edea's desk. "Who gave that directive to keep me in the dark!?"

"I did," said Edea as she stood up to face Squall.

"Why?"

"Because you are her knight," Edea sighed, "And it is your duty to stand by her whether she sways on the path of good or evil."

"You're telling me that Rinoa is evil..?" Squall pulled his hair and threw his hands up in the air. "I thought we've already been through this before -"

"…At the sorceress memorial where her powers were to be sealed?"

"Exactly! So why-"

"If I remember right, Rinoa's escape was conducted by you."

"We bested Ultimecia," Squall retorted, "So why are we still talking about this?"

"Will you listen to me, Squall? Her powers are dangerous! She has the power of every major sorceress in history manifested within her. Even if you held yourself responsible for her actions, it would be pointless if the world gets destroyed in the process."

Both Squall and Edea stared at each other.

It wasn't usual for the two reserved souls to quarrel this way. But they both knew they had their own interests to defend.

"If Rinoa destroys the world," continued Edea, "Where would you take her to?"

Squall shook his head and placed his face in his right palm - the way he normally would when he had to process perplexing thoughts.

"Squall…" Edea took a step forward and crossed her arms, "Look at me."

Crossing his arms, he sighed and paid attention to Edea. The woman who raised him deserved his respect.

"I thought I had good in me too when I took on Ultimecia's powers. But there is something about great power that draws on the darkest depths of your soul, feeds the evil, and eventually consumes you." Edea started to pace around the office the way Cid usually did.

Even though Edea was technically possessed by Ultimecia, she still harboured guilt that it was partially her fault due to human weakness.

Looking at Squall in the eyes, she continued, "I know Rinoa is good. And I believe it. But please believe me too when I tell you that the power within Rinoa is evil. When sorceress powers are transferred, memories and intent still live on in the magic that is received."

A myriad of thoughts ran through Squall's mind. He had a nagging question that he knew only Edea could provide a sincere answer for: "If it were you and Headmaster Cid facing this instead of Rinoa and I, would you have let him kill you?"

"Yes," said Edea without hesitation. "But… He couldn't bring himself to."

"So he raised a bunch of kids to fight for world peace? To kill his wife for him?"

"He did what he had to," said Edea softly.

Squall shook his head, "No… I can't kill her. After all we've been through, you can't expect me to kill Rinoa!"

"If Cid had the courage to kill me back then, you might not have been tasked with this responsibility," said Edea with a grim expression, "This is your directive Squall Leonhart. Search and destroy Sorceress Rinoa Heartily."

Squall folded his arms and darted his eyes around the room, as if trying to distract Edea from the fact that he's thinking.

_If I reject this mission, I'll be a rebel and have the whole world after me. But if I agree to it… I could get the others to explain what's going on…_

Thankful that Edea had no mind-reading skills, Squall gave her the SeeD salute to show that he would honour given instructions.

"Pick your party members."

"Zell and Selphie."

Zell for mission intelligence and Selphie for mobility. Squall never thought he would ever need to turn to Zell for intelligence, but at this point, he seemed to know best.

"I'll contact them for you," assured Edea. "Now get some rest before you head off."


	5. Just Like Old Times

**Chapter 5: Just Like Old Times**

"YO SQUALL!"

Zell Dincht. Ten points for being the friend who walks in uninvited without knocking.

"_I really should lock my dorm door sometimes_," thought Squall.

Nothing much changed when it came to Zell's appearance. He still sported the same hairstyle and attire he did when he was seventeen. Loud clothes. Loud hair. Loud everything. His signature grin was plastered over his face per usual.

"Just popped in to let you know, Selphie's got the Ragnarok Mach III parked outside near the front gate."

Squall stood up from his bed, "Mach III? You mean there was a Mach II?"

It wouldn't have been surprising if Selphie wrecked an aircraft for a mission.

"Naw, there never was a Mach II. Selphie just made it up to make the Mach III sound more awesome than it really is. Not that the Mach III needs it at all. It's a really sweet ride!"

The conversation felt like déjà vu somehow.

"Feels like I've heard this conversation somewhere before," Squall mused.

"Eh?"

"Never mind,"

Zell crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame of Squall's dorm. "Feel free to head to Balamb Town. Stock up on supplies and upgrade your gunblade if ya want to. See ya at the front gate later. Matron has something to say."

"Got it."

"Ah yeah! HOT DOGS! HERE I COME!"

With that, Zell was out faster than a chocobo on fire.

The burst of boisterous energy that filled the room left with Zell. Although Squall preferred solitude to disruption, he quite enjoyed Zell's company. It had been awhile since he last entered serious combat. So Squall decided to head to town for a gunblade upgrade. The master smith in town was getting along in his years. Squall wondered if he was still around.

* * *

Bright sunshine, fresh breeze, and the smell of a fresh breeze greeted Selphie as she took a walk along the jetty and glistening blue waters of Balamb. Nostalgia of pleasant memories wrapped around her like a warm coat on a cold day.

Her assignments brought her everywhere around the globe. But it was her first time back to Balamb in over a year. She missed her friends.

After the defeat of Sorceress Ultimecia, her blog's hit rates were amazing. If it weren't for her career as a SeeD, she would have been a journalist. But she was a spirited woman with boundless energy. So why not both?

She took out her mobile phone and took a self-portrait for her online diary. While checking her freshly taken image, she noticed a familiar figure in the background. Someone with pale skin, brown hair, and a black leather outfit. Selphie recognised him right away.

"Squall!" whispered Selphie to herself.

Soon, she found herself running towards him.

"Incoming unidentified projectile…" Squall muttered under his breath as he braced himself for impact.

Selphie jumped and gave Squall a bear hug from behind, "Squall! How have you been!?"

"… Get off me."

"Oh. Sorry!" Selphie let him go and hopped back to give Squall a comfortable distance, "You're looking swell!"

"Gee... Thanks."

Awkward silence would have followed if it weren't for Selphie's bubbly nature.

"I've got so much to tell you! I feel like such an accomplished explorer now. Don't think anyone out there explored the world as much as I did…" Selphie trailed off after sensing Squall's unease. Her eyes darted around for a bit before thinking of a suitable response. Soon, she smiled with resolve. "I know you're worried about Rinoa. We all are."

Squall hesitated for a moment before he decided to ask Selphie what was really on his mind, "Are you prepared to kill her?"

Taken aback, Selphie looked away. She then looked at her feet, took a deep breath, and replied in a manner that sounded like a line rehearsed in her head over and over, "We've talked about it. All of us. Zell, Irvine, Quistis, and I." She faced Squall and looked him in the eye, "You are our leader. Always have been. We will respect and carry out your decision whatever it may be."

Selphie gave Squall a quick SeeD salute before she put her arm down again. Her reluctance to kill Rinoa was clear. But she would honour her duty as a SeeD.

Orders to kill renegade comrades were not uncommon in SeeD history. The duty was usually first given to the renegade's closest friends in Garden to avoid ill will against another party for killing their friend. As it was duty in Garden to keep fellow party members in check, the responsibility to search and destroy fell on the renegade's team.

Giving away his intention to kill or save Rinoa at this point was dangerous — even to close comrades. Squall had to pick his moves carefully. He would have to tell them sooner or later. But he decided that later would be the best option.

_The less they know, the better._

Squall smiled warmly at Selphie, "Thanks. Let's get back to Garden."

Done with his errands in town, Squall began to walk in the direction of Garden.

"What are we going to do?"

Sighing, Squall turned around and faced Selphie, "I can't tell you now. I promise I will tell you guys as soon as it is safe to. But for now, you have to trust that for once that I will be doing the right thing."

Selphie raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

She laughed, "You may be our leader, Squall. But you're still our friend. If you're not going to do the right thing, we will make sure you do."

Squall nodded to show he understood.

"Let's head back."


End file.
